The Life of a Kittypet
by OrrAcle
Summary: When rogues invade Buggy's territory, his peaceful kittypet life is in peril. Along with his mysterious friend Sky, Buggy must fight to defend his home. But now Sky's dark past is beginning to unravel, and secrets best left buried have been unearthed...
1. Chapter 1

**A Kittypet's Life**

_**ALLEGIANCES**_

_(There isn't really much to do with the clans, so I'm not going to put any descriptions)_

**Thunderclan**

_**Leader**_**- Bluestar**

_**Deputy**_**- Tigerclaw**

_**Medicine cat**_**- Yellowfang **

**Riverclan**

_**Leader- **_**Crookedstar**

_**Deputy- **_**Leopardfur**

_**Medicine cat- **_**Mudfur**

**Shadowclan**

_**Leader-**_** Nightstar**

_**Deputy- **_**Cinderfur**

_**Medicine cat**_**- Runningnose**

**Windclan**

_**Leader-**_** Tallstar**

_**Deputy**_**- Deadfoot**

_**Medicine cat-**_** Barkface**

**Cats outside of Clans:**

_**Cats from Twolegplace-**_

**Buggy- **Long, lithe dark tabby tom with unusual markings, family of housefolk

**Sky**- Tortoiseshell she-cat with sky-blue eyes, housefolk are sort of hippies

**Sergei**- Scruffy black stray. No housefolk, but people put out bowls of food for him

**Cassy**- Long haired white she-cat, elderly housefolk

**Tony**- Fat tabby tom, lives with Cassy

**Princess-** Light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws, family of housefolk

**Smudge-**Black and white kitten, family of housefolk,

_**Other-**_

**Ravenpaw-** Sleek black tom with a white-tipped tail

**Barley-** Black and white tom

**Boulder-** Silver tabby tom

**Brokenstar-** Long haired dark brown tabby tom

**Clawface-** Battle-scarred brown tom

**Blackfoot-** White tom with huge jet-black paws

_Chapter One_

Buggy padded happily through the garden, barely stifling the contented purr beginning to rumble out of him.

The faint calls of his housefolk barely pierced the undergrowth, but Buggy's keen ears heard them clearly. He hesitated for a moment, wondering wether he should go back to his nest. Then he continued weaving through the ferns, moving quickly on his long legs.

The dark tabby was stalking through the jungle that was his neighbour's backyard. Towering palms and sweeping ferns created a paradise for any animal, but Buggy loved this place for its plentiful mice populations.

Stopping to hastily lick his paw, the lithe tabby noticed a slight rustling out of the corner of his eyes. Dropping into an instinctive hunting crouch, Buggy moved quietly forward, wincing slightly each time the dry leaves crackled underpaw.

Wriggling his haunches, the kittypet concentrated on the small scrap of grey burrowing in the soil. Launching himself across the leaf-litter, Buggy purred happily when he landed with perfect precision on top of his prey. The big tabby picked up the still warm mouse carefully, trying hard to resist sinking his teeth into the kill.

Buggy could still hear his housefolk calling, and if he went back now, he would be rewarded with lots of hugs and pats. Before leaving the garden, Buggy carefully stowed the mouse under a small pile of leaves to come back to later.

Trotting over to the creaky gate, the tabby leapt lightly over it and continued down the path. There were no twolegs out walking on such a frosty evening and Buggy padded straight down the centre of the smooth concrete until he reached the steep driveway of his own twoleg nest.

A tortoiseshell she-cat was sitting sedately on the nature strip, long tail curled neatly over her white paws. Her beautiful sky-blue eyes glinted in the fading sun. Buggy stalked over to his friend, attempting to fix a look of contempt on his face.

'Sky! Where were you? I had to go hunting all by myself!' mewed Buggy reproachfully. Sky didn't reply.

'Well?' demanded the tabby tom. 'Where were you?'

'Do you smell that? That kind of rotten scent?' asked Sky suddenly.

Buggy blinked. 'No, not really…but don't change the subject!'

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind which blew right into Buggy's face. There- a slight smell, so horrible, it made Buggy's lip curl. But there was another faint scent, under the layers of rotten food… It smelled like prey, trees, other cats…

'Yes! Yes I can smell it now, it's really awful! But what is it?'

Sky hesitated before answering. 'I remember it from when I was in- I mean when I was at my last home. It's the scent of rogue cats, but there is something else…' the she-cat trailed off.

Buggy had had enough. 'Just tell me already, Sky! There's no need for all this mystery and whatever. Just tell me what the other scent was!'

'Okay, okay! It's ShadowClan scent!' mewed Sky.

Buggy was bursting with questions, but before he could begin to bombard Sky, she got to her paws and turned around.

'I'm going to talk to Princess. I'm sure she'll want company after her kit went away.'

That put even more questions into Buggy's mind. However, seeing the twoleg kit coming towards him, Buggy yowled after her.

'Sky, you'd better tell me everything tomorrow!'

The she-cat didn't reply, but Buggy hadn't expected her too. Pushing Sky out of his mind, Buggy gave a pitiful meow and trotted over to the twoleg. She scooped him up in her arms and carried him into the den.

_**So, what did you think? **__**Please review**__**, I love reviews!**_

_**And, just so you know, Buggy is not going to join the clans. This is not a rip-off of 'Into the Wild'**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Explanations_

Buggy rolled over contentedly, the rough concrete of the driveway tickling his back. Flicking his tail away from the bumbling twoleg kit, Buggy directed his gaze to the twoleg nest across the Monstertrail. It was rundown, the wooden boards hanging off the walls, the once-white paint peeling and cracked. The door creaked open, soft music drifting across to Buggy's ears. A tortoiseshell she-cat slipped through the open door. She glanced around once, and slunk off down the street.  
Buggy leapt to his paws. Sky was not going to get away this time. The she-cat had a lot of explaining to do. Trotting briskly down the path, Buggy's long legs caught up easily with Sky.  
'Sky! Where do you think you're going? Listen!' mewed Buggy angrily, when the tortoiseshell didn't even glance at Buggy.  
Sky wheeled around, her blue eyes flashing.  
'Look, Buggy. I'll explain it to you. Just not now. I've got to…. go see something. I'll be back soon, so just wait!'  
Seeing the defiant look in the tabby's amber eyes, Sky softened. 'Just wait. I promise I'll come back really soon. And then we can go hunting.'  
Buggy shrugged. 'Take your time. I wanted to speak with Tony anyway.'  
The she-cat was already padding towards Princess's house. Buggy slipped behind the picket fence which surrounded Tony's twoleg nest. Slinking behind a small thorn bush, Buggy peered out from behind spindly branches at his friend. The she-cat was disappearing into the hedgerow behind Princess's house, into the dark forest beyond.  
'What is she doing?' murmured Buggy to himself.  
'Yes, and I could ask the same of you, youngster!'  
Buggy leapt up, spinning around with his claws out, only to see Tony's grinning face.  
'Tony! Uh, I was just…'  
'Spying on Sky?' supplied Tony amiably. Buggy stared down at his paws guiltily.  
'You know, I'm sure she likes you too.' continued Tony. 'If you just went up to her and talked- that's how I got my Cassy.'  
Buggy blinked. 'Like her? You think… Uh, yeah. I think I'll go talk to her right now.'  
The tabby spun and ran full speed towards the hedge, his paws pattering softly against the path. Gingerly pushing his nose through a small hole in the leaves, Buggy emerged on the other side, in a completely different world.

Towering trees formed a dark canopy, filtering sunlight into thick shadow on the forest floor. Pine needles crunched under paw as Buggy made his way through the trunks. Gasping slightly, Buggy sat down near a tree root to regroup. Gathering his thoughts and pushing aside his awe for the magnificent forest, Buggy remembered why he had come in the first place. Sky's sweet scent still lingered faintly in the air, but the much stronger, richer smells like pine sap, soil and the soggy, damp smell of the marsh overcame it. It was into the latter that Sky's scent trail went. Slowly getting to his paws, Buggy hesitantly splashed his way forward, stopping every few steps to shake water from his paws.  
When he was having such a break, he heard soft mews from up ahead. Breathing deeply, the kittypet tried desperately to sort out the multitude of smells pouring into his nose. Finding Sky's scent among the others, Buggy crept forward until he could see and hear the she-cat. The tabby was alarmed to see her with another cat. It must be one of those vicious wild-cats he had heard about! What was Sky doing? Was she being attacked? But even as he watched, Buggy saw that she was obviously on friendly terms with the strange cat. The cat talking to Sky was a pretty brown she-cat with long legs. Inching forward slightly, Buggy strained to hear what the two cats were saying.  
'…I just smelt it, all of a sudden. Who are these rogues? They smelt of ShadowClan!' Sky was saying.  
The other she-cat paused, before replying slowly.  
'They were from Shadowclan. They were traitors who attempted to… destroy the Clan. They were exiled.'  
'But there is something else, Tallpoppy. I smelt my father's scent! Was he following the rogues? Did he go to drive them away from the Clan?'  
'No… Not really…'  
'Tell me! Why was he with them?' demanded Sky.  
Tallpoppy was even more hesitant. The she-cat raked her claws through the soggy ground, flicking chunks of wet dirt from her claws.  
'He was with them because… Because he was the wrong leader for ShadowClan!' mewed Tallpoppy finally.  
Sky looked like she'd been hit in the face. 'Never! My father was the best leader ShadowClan ever had!' yowled the tortoiseshell she-cat defiantly.  
'How could you say that? He forced you to become an apprentice when you were barely three moons old! He cast you, his own daughter, out of the Clan! He actually drove Windclan from the forest! Brokenstar was the worst leader in Shadowclan history, and most cats agree with me!'  
Tallpoppy stopped, suddenly afraid. Sky's normally gentle face was contorted with rage. Suddenly she leapt for the ShadowClan cat, unsheathing her claws. Wow, thought Buggy. He had never seen Sky with her claws out. They were huge, long and hooked, like a wildcat warrior from her stories. Sky leapt for the brown she-cat, hissing furiously. Without thinking, Buggy jumped out of his hiding bush, barrelling into the tortoiseshell and pushing her away from Tallpoppy. Sky landed neatly on her paws, long tail lashing. Suddenly she recognised her assailant.  
'Buggy? What are you doing here!?'  
_Ok, that was pretty long, but I'm sure you've read longer.  
**Please review**__(Really, it's so pointless writing stories on fanfic if no-one reviews…)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- More Explanations_

'Buggy! What are you doing here?'

Sky's harsh meow cut through the awkward silence like a knife. Buggy cringed, his tabby fur ruffled. He should have stayed in the bush, but still… he hadn't wanted Sky to accidentally hurt Tallpoppy. The dark tabby had never seen his friend so angry or aggressive. He had to admit, Sky was a little scary when she was in this mood.

'Uh…. Well, I saw you going and I thought…' Buggy trailed off when he saw the look in Sky's eyes. Desperately trying to muddle through, the kittypet decided on another angle.

'I mean, I always come and explore the forest, but then I was heading to the …place where I usually go and I heard you and um… Tallpoppy talking and I thought I'd say hello and then I was just about to come into the clearing and then… yeah.'

Buggy attempted to sound confident, glancing furtively at Sky.

His friend stared back at him for a moment, still looking shocked.

'How much did you hear?' mewed Sky slowly, her voice even and emotionless.

'Enough.' replied the tom, looking relieved.

The tortoiseshell now looked worried. 'Buggy, I just wanted you to know, before you jump to conclusions, I was always going to tell you… And if you want to hear, I'll tell you now.'

Buggy stared at her, surprised. He had expected to have to interrogate Sky to get her story.

'Great! I want to hear everything!'

'I'm not sure about that.' Tallpoppy put in softly. 'There are a few things Sky might not want you to hear.'

Sky shook her head, a blazing look in her eyes.

'No. Buggy is my friend; I want him to hear everything- from start to finish.'

_sssssssssssssssssssssssss _

'When I was a kit, or a kitten, my mother Lighteyes died. I don't know how; she just did. I think the medicine cat said it was whitecough. It doesn't matter. The point is, my father, who was leader at the time, had me to look after. So, rather than let me stay in the nursery with another queen, he made me an apprentice. My name then was Skypaw and I was happy, if not privileged.'  
'It was around this time that I saw you as a kitten, hunting over the bridge near Princess's nest. I thought you seemed pretty well off- mice, lizards, a home. We in ShadowClan at that time barely had anything. So once I tried hunting in Twolegplace.''I didn't know it was against Clan rules to do that. Some cat reported it to Brokenstar, and I was exiled. I didn't want to become a rogue, so I went into Twolegplace and there met Sergei.'  
'He told me about the Twolegs and how to get some. So, I settled with my family. The scent I smelt the other day, well… you know what that is now.'

Sky finished her story with a drawn out, weary sigh. She looked curiously at Buggy, trying to make out if the dark tabby was angry at her. Sky was glad when she saw only understanding and curiosity in his amber eyes. _He knows I haven't told him everything_, thought Sky. _I hope he'll let me tell him in my own time_.  
Buggy, who was studying her face intently, interpreted her eyes correctly and jumped to his paws, mewing:

'Well, that's quite a story. But what I want to know is, d'you still want to go for a hunt?'

_sssssssssss _

Buggy clamped his paw firmly over the wriggling mouse, letting it fight his paw for minute before delicately slashing a claw across its throat. Sky let out an amused mrrrow when Buggy dropped the little animal on her paws.

'I don't know how you can catch so many, and there are still so many left!'

The two cats had been hunting for hours, and the sun had long gone down. Now an icy rain began to seep through the leaves of the trees, dripping onto Buggy and Sky's pelts.

The dark tabby shook his head in annoyance as the drops slid down his side, and Sky let out another mrrrrow of laughter. _At least she's happy_, thought Buggy. He could feel the water making its way through his thick fur and was eager to get home; and, in spite of the rain, sprang forward into a dashing run.

'Race you home!' yowled Buggy gleefully.

Sky's eyes lit up as she leapt ahead of him. 'You haven't got a chance!'

_I am FULLY AWARE that this chapter has waaay to much speech, but I had to communicate Sky's story, plus, at the start I couldn't really avoid that.. It also may make no sense whatsoever. Don't worry, please keep reading, chapter 4 WILL be better!_

**You know the drill- I write, you review. Yes, that's right. ****REVIEW!**** (Please!!!!)**

_However, unless you wish to start an argument with me, keep your flames to yourself. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

Buggy watched from the hedge near Princess's house as a scraggly black tom manoeuvred its way through the long grass surrounding the twoleg nest. His fur was matted and full of burrs, and somehow, seemed both dull and greasy at the same time. However, no matter how repulsive his appearance, Sergei was always good to talk to.

'Hey, Greaseball!' yowled Buggy jokingly from his hiding place.

Sergei jumped backwards, hissing a combination of swear words and threats. Realising who it was, the black tom attempted to flatten his ruffled fur, his tail flicking nervously.

'Blimey, Buggy. Didn't see you there.'

'What's up with you?' mewed Buggy, puzzled at his friend's strange behaviour.

'Oh, nothing, nothing. So, what's up?' mumbled Sergei.

'Well, I saw Sky in the forest the other day, and then she told me…'

'Really? Well, that's a shame. Bye!'

And with that, Sergei spun on his spindly back legs and disappeared into the thicket of leaves behind him, muttering how he had to leave for 'safety reasons' and leaving Buggy staring after him in utter confusion.

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss _

Buggy leapt over the rotting branch, Sky racing next to him, her pelt brushing his. Dodging a swinging fern frond, Buggy swerved sideways, hurtling into Sky, who yowled loudly and shoved the tabby tom back. Soon they were both tumbling down the slope of the garden, squirming over the leaf-litter, letting the blunt twigs scratch their backs. Finally coming to a halt, Buggy climbed slowly to his paws, sighing happily.

'Hey, Sky! I bet you can't find a mou-'

'Shhh!' hissed Sky sharply, suddenly alert, all traces of contentment gone. 'Don't you smell it? Rogues!'

Buggy looked at her sceptically. 'Well, considering what you told me, I think it would be pretty unlikely that rogues would be here.'

The words were no sooner out of his mouth then a huge white tom with a black paw stepped out of the bushes, seeming to melt from the leaves. A vicious snarl twisted the rogue's face, his green eyes flashing with loathing.

'Kittypet!' he hissed, his gaze fixing with Buggy's.

Oak-amber met leaf-green as the rogue locked eyes with Buggy, the black and white tom hissing, the dark tabby looking merely frightened and more than a little baffled. Suddenly, Sky, who had been trying to make herself as small as possible, hunkering onto the bracken, leapt onto the big white tom with a blood-curdling yowl. Buggy, who had been just about to try and make friends with the newcomer, almost tumbled backwards in fright.

'Sky! What are you doing?!?' meowed Buggy, shocked at her behaviour.

Sky didn't reply, biting into the white tom's paw so hard, that Buggy heard bones crunch. The rogue yowled in pain, twisting away from Sky. When the she-cat made to continue her attack, the white tom turned and fled away into the undergrowth with a final furious hiss.

'Wow. He has some real anger issues.' mewed Buggy, mrrrowing with laughter at his own joke.

'Shut up, Buggy! This is serious- that cat was a rogue. This could mean there are more rogues in Twoleg place. Some cat might be killed!' meowed Sky angrily.

Buggy was shocked. 'How did you know that cat was a rogue? We might have just frightened him, or something.'

'Buggy! He was about to attack you! If I hadn't intervened, you could have been badly hurt.' mewed Sky exasperatedly. 'You don't even know how to fight, and if there are more rogues, all of us would be in danger. I'm the only one who knows how to fight!'

Buggy was silent for a moment, standing completely still, but inside his mind was whirring. What if Sky could teach the kittypets to fight? Even is she only had time to teach them basics, that would be better than being defensless.

'Hey, Sky? I think I have an idea.'

_**PLEAS REVIEW, SERIOUSLY. PLEASE.**_

_**Except for flames.**_

_**Not a great chapter, but it had to be done. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

Buggy hit the ground with a thud. Turning painfully to glare at Sky, the dark tabby winced as his neck cricked with the movement. The tortoiseshell looked back apologetically.

'One more time, and I'm sure you'll get it!'

Buggy groaned inwardly, but heaved himself to his paws. 'One more time, then.'

The dark tabby tried not to yowl out as his joints screamed in protest. Crouching down, Buggy blocked out his tiredness and concentrated on Sky. All of a sudden, muscles bunched in her hindquarters, shiny white fur rippled and the she-cat came sprinting lightly towards Buggy, paws barely touching the ground. Struggling to get into a defensive stance, the tom felt his weary muscles creak into action, acting seemingly of their own accord. Rising onto his hind legs, Buggy slammed his paws down onto Sky, narrowly missing her as she swerved lithely past and nimbly dodged the blow.

'Very good!' she yowled approvingly. 'I told you you'd get it!'

At that moment, however, Buggy was too tired to feel pride in his achievement. Flopping down in relief, he watched Sky prowl off to inspect the other trainees. Smudge, Tony and Cassy had all agreed to learn how to defend them after Buggy and Sky had told them about the rogues. However, Buggy had a feeling they were now regretting their decision as well. But the main idea of the sessions had been accomplished. All of the kittypets in Twolegplace now knew how to defend themselves. (With the exception of Princess, who was still caring for her kits.)

On the other side of the clearing, Buggy would hear Sky trying to teach Smudge how to flip and opponent. The placid black and white kitten could barely fathom attacking another cat, let alone fighting them.

'Come on, Smudge! Put all your strength into the blow!'

Sky was the best teacher the cats could hope to have. The tortoiseshell seemed to know every fighting move ever invented, and a lot more she had made up by herself. In addition to that, Sky knew what the rogues would probably do in a fight, and how to counterattack such moves. Buggy couldn't help but feel that the kittypets had a chance to fight, to fight and win for their home.

About to stand and help Cassy to practice her messy dodging technique, Buggy was surprised to feel a paw on his shoulder, gently pressing him back down onto the mossy ground.

'You need to rest. I'll help Cassy.' murmured Sky into his ear.

Buggy flopped back down onto the leaves, letting them cool his sweaty fur. A cold breeze had sprung up while he rested, caressing his fur with an icy touch that soothed Buggy's somewhat jangled nerves.

Sighing in a relaxed sort of way, the dark tabby noticed the way Sky seemed completely at ease, play fighting with Cassy. For the first time, Buggy realised that the only times Sky was really happy and carefree was when she was hunting, play fighting or teaching cats to fight. The two things that Clan cats would do, thought Buggy sadly, remembering Sky's cruel past. Buggy began to wonder. Had his friend ever really been happy with the twolegs? Had she ever dreamt of returning to her Clan? Or, even worse, what if she decided to leave now, leave the stupid kittypets and go home, home to ShadowClan and the forest?

No, Buggy told himself stubbornly. Sky wouldn't go back to the home that held so many bad memories. She wouldn't leave her easy life in Twolegplace. She wouldn't leave all her friends to death at the paws of the rogues. And Sky would never, ever leave me.

Would she?

_**A little short, but still must be reviewed. Really, don't be afraid!**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- Ambush**

Buggy crouched behind the holly bush, tail flicking nervously, bumping the prickly branches. The dry rustles sounded like a monster's roar in the eerily silent clearing. Hastily stilling his tail, the dark tabby anxiously scanned the far side of the clearing, where thick, tangled grasses created a natural tunnel through the undergrowth.

It had been three days since Sky had taught the kittypets to fight. Since then, they had found the rogues lair, having tracked the big tom that attacked Sky and Buggy.

The tabby tom was on watch duty, which had been assigned to each cat in turn after it was discovered that there were at least four cats living in the rabbit-like warren under the grass.

A sudden movement caught Buggy's attention. A ragged grey face appeared on the edged of the grass tunnel, its eyes narrowing suspiciously. The dark tabby held his breath and pushed himself further onto the ground. The grey rogue opened its jaws and tasted the air. Fortunately, Sky had taken the precaution of rubbing fox dung into the scout's fur, and while it smelt disgusting, it was the eye-watering stench that masked Buggy's scent. Letting out a disgusted meow, (which Buggy thought was a bit unfair, considering the unpleasant smell that wafted across from the tunnel) the rogue sprang out of the grass, arching its back.

"Boulder, be careful!" rasped a voice from inside the hole. "I smell fox!"

Boulder sneered back in the direction of the voice. "I can take care of myself, thanks Clawface."

Growling softly to himself, the gr_e_y rogue padded clumsily out of the clearing.

Buggy followed him, keeping at a distance. When Boulder reached a small rabbit warren and began to track the rabbits, Buggy melted silently into the thick hedgerow, on his way back to the small clearing that had become the kittypet's HQ.

_ssssssssssssss_

"Sky! The plan won't work! One of them just went out to hunt!" whispered Buggy urgently.

Sky's eyes clouded as she considered the latest complication. Behind her, the rest of the kittypets looked anxiously at the she-cat. Finally, Sky looked up.

"I suppose Buggy and I will have to take care of Boulder first. Sergei, you'll be in charge. Tony, you have first watch."

A fair amount of disbelief followed Sky's statement. Cassy was the first to object. "Are you sure that Sergei's…well, _qualified_?" she asked.

Sky didn't answer, waving Sergei over with her tail. The scraggly black tom sauntered over.

"Fill him in." ordered Sky, as she padded over to the hedge. "C'mon, Buggy. We got work to do."

**_Ok, I know it was short, nothing happened, e.t.c, but this is my first chapter for ages, and I'll have 7 out soon. Hopefully._**

**_Please Review. Please??_**


End file.
